


Nobody Deserves This

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [17]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "You should've known, I wish it was me, not you." - Take On The World, You Me At SixOne thing that Gakushuu hadn't counted on was two E class students to react to his father's abuse like they actually cared if he was okay or not.





	

"You shouldn't have to go through this,"

Karma's voice was surprisingly quiet.

Nagisa glanced over, curious. He was familiar with that tone. It was the same Karma had used when he'd found out about Nagisa's mother's abuse.

When he saw Karma kneeling down in front of Asano Gakushuu, he blinked in surprised and approached hesitantly, making sure his footsteps made sound for a change.

Karma gave him a thankful smile for the action when Gakushuu looked back at him warily. "It's fine."

Nagisa took over from Ren, examining the boy's cheek - bruised, with a cut down the middle of the darkened skin from what had to have been a ring. "It'll heal fast," he promised, helping Ren out by taking the bandage and taping it over the injury gently - his fingers barely brushed the skin outside the bruising and his pressure never increased to a level that would've caused pain.

Karma watched this before he spoke softly. "We may not always get along, but if this happens again, you let me know. Or Nagisa. One of us will always help you,"

Gakushuu gave Karma a strange look at that. "Why?"

Karma looked to Nagisa with a question in his eyes - the answer to which was a shrug and a small nod - before he spoke. "Nagisa because he knows this sort of situation and can do first aid like nobody's business. And me because I wish it wasn't you facing it. No kid deserves to be smacked around by their parent."

The words that Karma had said to Nagisa but not Gakushuu echoed in what he had said, though.

_'I'd rather take it than you have to.'  
_

Gakushuu stared at Karma in surprise as the boy stood and offered a hand to help him up.

It took him a moment before he took it - he knew it was a lot more than an offer of help up. It was the offer of support through any means necessary against his father.

Nagisa smiled faintly at this before shaking his head and looking down.

Gakushuu looked at him before he looked down and spoke. "Thank you," he offered. "Both of you."

Ren smiled faintly as he followed Gakushuu away from the area.

Karma watched them go and Nagisa spoke softly. "Nice of you,"

"Nobody deserves abuse," Karma deadpanned, then turned to leave, Nagisa falling into step beside him.


End file.
